symphogear_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chinatsu Kiseki
Green|Hair Color = Otter Brown|Theme Color = Violet|Relatives = Chinatsu Momoko (mother) Chinatsu Kumiko (younger sister) Shirokawa Yoriyuki (father)|Occupation = Student Symphogear User|VA (Japanese) = Sakamoto Maaya|name = |Katakana = 千夏奇跡}} is an OC created for Symphogear who is also based on her creator of the same name. She is also a new Symphogar User set to appear in ''Senki Zesshou Symphogear M''. Kiseki is shy and extremely soft-spoken who loves to write stories about magical girls and loves to daydream. She is also a huge fan of Kazanari Tsubasa and Maria Cadenzavna Eve; and has been a huge fan of both of them ever since Zwei Wing was disbanded and Maria made her debut respectively. Despite this, Kiseki is very sensitive and can sometimes cry over the smallest of things, and can feel very sorry for inanimate objects if they are abandoned or destroyed. Her relic is Clarent and her theme color is violet with her armed gear being a sword. She also tends to say whenever she is scared, which has become her catchphrase. Profile * Full Name: '''Chinatsu Kiseki (千夏奇跡) * '''Gender: '''Female * '''Age: 16 * Height: 165cm * Three Sizes: B71/W57/H79 * Nationality: Japanese History Childhood As a child, Kiseki was constantly isolated for a long time due to her disability of Asperger's Syndrome (AS) despite being a kind-hearted young girl. However, this changed when Kiseki met Haruno Nico and the two became great friends. Sadly, just as the two became great friends, Kiseki moved away and transferred to Lydian Music Academy when she turned 16. M Transferring to Lydian and Meeting Haruna for the first time Activating Clarent MV MAX Appearance Civilian In her civilian form, Kiseki has shoulder-length otter brown hair and green eyes. Her casual wear consists of a light purple dress in which is a little past thigh-length and wears a bright purple cardigan over. She also wears dark grey-blue jogging bottoms and dark brown boots, along with a pair of glasses. In MV, Kiseki has now tied her hair up into an high ponytail with an amethyst coloured ribbon. Her wear consists of a turtleneck, long sleeved purple dress with denim trousers and dark brown boots that reach up to just below her knee. In MAX, Kiseki cuts her hair to just above her shoulders and wears a purple headband with a star on the right of the headband. Her wear consists of a lilac dress with a lavender rim. On top of the dress, she wears a a purple cardigan with long, poofy sleeves. She also wears white tights and the same boots from MV. Symphogear Personality Kiseki is shy and extremely soft-spoken who loves to write stories about magical girls and loves to daydream. She is also a huge fan of Kazanari Tsubasa and Maria Cadenzavna Eve; and has been a huge fan of both of them ever since Zwei Wing was disbanded and Maria made her debut respectively. Despite this, Kiseki is very sensitive and can sometimes cry over the smallest of things, and can feel very sorry for inanimate objects if they are abandoned or destroyed. As well as this, Kiseki is also extremely intelligent with her weakness being Physics. However, Kiseki can at times be very cold and ignore those who annoy or are rude/mean to her or to the people around her. She can, however, also be very childish and this can sometimes cause her cold side to come out. She is also very polite towards those around her, and ends everyone's names with "-san" and she never swears. She hates judging others and always thinks that, no matter what someone's personality is, people should be treated with equal respect and discipline. Relationships Family * Chinatsu Momoko - Kiseki's mother, Momoko is a hard-working single parent and cares lots for her daughters. * Chinatsu Kumiko - Kiseki's younger sister, Kumiko and Kiseki have an off and on sisterly relationship where Kumiko can often bully or physically hurt (such as biting) Kiseki. * Shirokawa Yoriyuki - Kiseki's father who currently lives in England for work purposes, meaning that they rarely see each other and rarely communicate with each other. However, Kiseki stated that she lived with her father for a year, which is apparently how she learnt English. Friends * Kobayashi Haruna - TBA... * Cagliostro - TBA... * Prelati - TBA... * Hikawa Sora - TBA... * Hikami Mizu - TBA... Others Attacks and Abilities Activation Song Zymari Clarent Tron Abilities As the user of the Clarent relic, Kiseki has the ability to combat the Noise using Anti-Noise armor. She is also one of the few gear users to be naturally attuned, meaning that she does not need the use of LiNKER to keep her powers stabilised. Her armed gear is a sword with violet markings. Attacks * Tornado Syndrome - Kiseki spins herself and her sword (held in front of her) around rapidly, causing the air around her form a tornado like shape in which Kiseki has full control of. The tornado shape then rips the enemies apart. * Hurricane Injection - Kiseki spins her sword above her head, causing it to form a hurricane like wind. She then, after the wind picks up, brings her sword down and the winds rip the enemy/enemies apart. * Zephyr Vaccine - TBA * CATASTROPHE Gale - An attack she can only perform using her Ignite Module, Kiseki takes her sword and slashes it several times in front of her which causes sharp blades of wind to be launched at the enemy(ies), slicing them in half and destroying them. * Zesshou - Kiseki's most powerful attack. When singing her Zesshou, the target(s) become frozen and are enveloped by a massive tornado. * Wakeda Needed: Intensive Care - A combination attack with Prelati. Prelati forms her Armed Gear into a vehicle while using Prelati Style: Ribbit Execution, and Kiseki performs Tornado Syndrome. Etymology means "one thousand summers" with meaning "one thousand" and meaning "summer".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chinatsu This could relate to Kiseki being born in Summer. means "miracle".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kiseki Therefore, her name means "one thousand summer miracles". Quotes M * "I-I'm... sc-scared..." - Kiseki's catchphrase. * "Wh-What's going on?!" - Kiseki just after singing Clarent's activation chant, ''episode 01''. * "I-If i-it m-means pr-protecting H-Haruna and th-the o-others, I-I'll ac-activate it! I-Ignite M-Module, Drawn Blade!" - Kiseki activating her Ignite Module for the first time, episode 08 MV Songs Solo= * [[Lonely Heart: Clarent|'Lonely Heart: Clarent']] * Lonely Heart: Clarent (Ignited Arrangement) * [[Path to The Future|'Path to The Future']] * MIRACLE * Ai no Murasakikaze * Kisekitekina Star ~Serenity Zephyr~ * Crystal Sky ~Koi no Starlight Symphony~ |-|Duets= * Purple X Black: I Love You '(''with Kobayashi Haruna) |-|Group= * [[Infinite Knight|'''Infinite Knight]] (with Kobayashi Haruna, Prelati and Cagliostro) Trivia * Kiseki is the second Gear User to have a character song sung in English, after Maria Cadenzavna Eve, this being Path to The Future. ** There is also a pattern of the themes between Kiseki's songs, which are: *** Lonely Heart: Clarent - The theme being about the loneliness and isolation she suffers, as well as voicing her wish for a friend. *** Path to The Future - The theme being how she's now seeing a bright future due to the people around her and is thanking them with the lyrics. *** MIRACLE - The theme talking about how everything good that has happened has been a "miracle" and, similarly to Path to The Future, the song uses it's lyrics for Kiseki to thank everything. *** Ai no Murasakikaze - The message of the song being Kiseki wanting to tell Haruna her feelings for her with the addition of Kiseki saying how Haruna has been helping her grow little by little. * Kiseki's birthday falls on the 4th August, meaning that she is a Leo. ** Her birthday is 3 days before Maria Cadenzavna Eve's. * Kiseki has Asperger's Syndrome, otherwise known as AS, in which is a type of Autism. * Nearly everything that Kiseki owns is purple, which clearly shows that her favourite color is purple. * Before Kanade's death and the time Zwei Wing was still around, Kiseki had no idea about who Zwei Wing were. * Kiseki has a strange addiction to otters and pineapples. * In most parts of M, Kiseki is shown to be both multilingual and a good chef. ** It is also shown that Kiseki has very fluent English in which she has stated that she learned English when she lived in England with her father for a year. * Despite being born and raised in Japan, Kiseki has no skill whatsoever with using chopsticks so she has to use cutlery in order to eat. * Kiseki despises tomatoes. * Kiseki suffers from Autophobia, an extreme fear of being alone. ** This could have been caused by the isolation Kiseki received as child by the children at the elementary she attended as well as the previous school she attended before attending Lydian. ** She has also been known suffer "Autophobia attacks" where, if she has been alone for around half an hour without something familiar to her such as a plush, she goes through 2-3 stages, which include: *** 1: Crying *** 2: High-Pitched Screams followed by more crying *** 3: Passing Out/Going Unconscious * Kiseki also has Arachnophobia, an extreme fear of spiders and Acrophobia, an extreme fear of heights. She also has a fear of the dark and a fear of needles. * Kiseki is short-sighted but has to wear her glasses permanently * She is left-handed when writing but, when using scissors or when cooking, she is right-handed. * As of MV, Kiseki is the only Gear user to have changed her hairstyle, having changed it to a high ponytail. ** Additionally, as of MAX, Kiseki is the first Gear user to have cut her hair. * Kiseki also has a habit of repeating words like "literally" and "basically". * Kiseki has been confirmed, by her creator, to be a "Dandere", which is "a character introduced as very shy, awkward and often insecure people who barely talk. Often, they want to be sociable but are either too embarrassed or scared of getting hurt."http://hero.wikia.com/wiki/Dandere * She shares her three sizes with Yazawa Nico from Love Live! School Idol Project. * She is sometimes vulnerable to illness. * When scared, she tends to hide behind something, someone or, sometimes, her hair. * Dependent on what has happened and if she is embarrassed, nervous or sometimes even scared, Kiseki is very quick to blush. * When she was younger, Kiseki had the nickname , which was given to her by the students at her elementary and middle school before she moved to Lydian. * The title of her Zesshō is . * Kiseki's Gear is, according to her creator, supposed to be based off magical girl aspects, the main magical girl inspiration being from Sailor Moon. Gallery Chinatsu Kiseki.png|Kiseki's official profile (Kisekae) Chinatsu Kiseki-MV.png|Kiseki's official ''MV'' profile Chinatsu Kiseki-MAX.png|Kiseki's official ''MAX'' profile ChinatsuKisekiGear-FinelinedUncoloured-1-.jpg|Kiseki's Gear, drawn by Hickmanm (M version) References Category:Symphogear User Category:Female Character Category:Custom Character Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear M Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear M Characters Category:Characters Category:KisekiUsers Category:Hickmanm